


Is This What You Like?

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bladder Control, Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi finds out about her girlfriend's kink and decides to indulge her. </p><p>(Contains: omorashi. If you don't know what that is, you should probably look it up before reading this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What You Like?

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you have been waiting all day for Nepeta to arrive. You messaged her earlier this morning, requesting that she come over tonight, and she agreed with enthusiasm. You're not surprised, since she is your girlfriend. You're hoping to convince her to just move in soon, so you don't have to invite her over all the time. 

Meanwhile, you are squirming on the couch as you wait. It's not nerves... Though there is an unusual fluttering sensation in your stomach. You think it might be your bladder pleading with you. A while back, Nepeta had mentioned some kinks of hers and how she was using them in a fanfiction that she was writing. You, like the good girlfriend you are, snooped a little bit and were surprised to find out that your girlfriend was into watersports. 

Or waters _purr_ ts, as Nepeta called them. She's funny when it comes to her cat puns. 

You had no idea what the word meant but some research- with Sollux's help, since he seemed to know about every fetish that existed on the Internet- you found out that it was to do with pee. Which was a weird thing to have a fetish for but since Nepeta had always indulged you licking her over during sex without any complaints, you guessed that you might as well give it a shot for her. Besides, it might be fun! You never know unless you try, right? 

So, after inviting her over, you'd got to work filling up your bladder with various drinks. A few soporific drinks here and there helped. You'd skipped your usual morning pee, so you had a nights worth of urine to hold in too. You hoped that you looked sexy squirming on the couch, which was where you planned to stay until Nepeta got here, but you somehow doubted it. Sometime during the day, you'd started sweating a little from the effort of holding. 

Your hair was a mess, your hands were clammy, and you probably looked pathetic like this. Somehow, just holding your pee in, has reduced you to this state which is far from your usual confident self. Suddenly, you're doubting that you're gonna be able to hold it until Nepeta gets here. 

_"Unnghh!"_

You are sitting on your heel, pressing it firmly against your nook to stop any pee from escaping. You haven't leaked yet but you need to- you're not sure if it's possible to hold this much pee for so long. Or maybe you just need more practice at this. Some of the (admittedly hot) videos that Sollux had linked you too had people that could hold for a whole day at a time. You have no idea how they managed it. 

But you know that this is going to be a impressive show for Nepeta. 

If she makes it here before you have an accident. 

_"Hehehe... Guess this is harder than it looks?"_ You mutter to yourself, barely able to speak above a whisper. Your straining bladder is taking up all your energy and you can't even laugh like unusually do- you're too worried about soaking your couch completely. You like this couch. And dry-cleaning isn't exactly cheap. 

You decide that it might be safer to move onto the floor and get to your feet. Immediately, a wave (why'd you have to think about waves?) of desperation crashes over you and you shove both hands into your crotch. You curse being a girl because it must be much easier for boys to hold it in with something to grab onto. You just claw at the crotch of your pants, trying to apply pressure in the right places. 

You wriggle around for a while, knocking a stack of comics off the arm of the couch with a crash, careless to anything around you. All you can do is _hold, hold, hold_ , clutching and grabbing and squeezing and squirming and pressing and praying and hoping because you can't lose it now. 

Once you've finally regained your composure a little, feeling a little more in control, you wobble your way over to the bathroom to grab a towel. You swear, cursing your lack of eyesight, as you grab blindly (ha!) at where you think you left your towel after your shower. God, showering had been a bitch when you were trying not to pee. On a normal day, you'll stand in the shower and spread your legs so that the pee doesn't just spray down your legs. You've tried to aim before but it's pretty futile- you just end up hitting your legs or stomach with it. At least your pee is usually warm. 

All this thinking about pee is doing you no good, making you whimper as you swipe a towel and head back to the front room. You consider laying it out nicely on the floor and assuming a desperate pose there for when Nepeta gets here. Another crashing desperate feeling stops your train of thought, causing you to ball it up and shove it between your legs. You clench your thighs tightly around it. The pressure on your nook helps and turns you on more than you thought it would. 

You collapse to the floor, landing on your knees, and rock against the towel to keep yourself from leaking. 

_"Ugh, this is so hard. I'm not sure how much longer I-"_

After hours of holding, a leak slips past through your tightly clenched nook and feels warm against you. For a second, you want to let it all out and the floodgates creak open. A series of fast leaks follow, each shorter than the last, you managing to stop most of them by pressing the towel firmly against your nook. Instead of feeling relieved, you feel worse for peeing just a little. Now, your bladder is begging for full release. 

_"No!"_

You close your eyes tightly- not that it makes much difference- and rock back and forth furiously. You absolutely can't leak anymore! You've got to hold, you've got to hold! If you let anymore out, your efforts will all have been wasted! 

_"Nepeta, I wanted to-"_

No, you can't give up! Don't you dare even think about giving up! 

To distract yourself from your aching bladder, you reach for the gaming controller nearby. You've got one of those fancy gaming systems installed, one made especially for blind people like yourself, with audio descriptions on it. You're also getting really good at video games- according to Latula, your dancestor, it's genetic. It also helps that Sollux knows how to cheat on every single game in existence. Having a hacker friend is pretty fucking cool sometimes. He comes over a lot to game with you. 

In fact, you think the last time you were desperate to pee, it was for that very reason. Sollux had come over to game with you and he insisted that nobody was allowed to get up until you'd completed a super difficult level that you were stuck on. Neither of you took a bathroom break but with the amount of energy drinks you'd downed, you'd ended up rocking against your heel then too. You think you gave up on the game and made a dash for the bathroom before you could have an accident though. 

You'd barely made it then, struggling to undo your button and yank your pants and underwear down, before collapsing onto the toilet. You remember it being a impressive stream- you wonder how long you could pee with your bladder as full as it is now. 

Right now, you know you couldn't run to the bathroom even if you wanted to. 

Most likely, you'd get halfway there before crumpling with your hands between your legs and losing control. You'd probably pee all over your hands and your legs and the floor. And it would be pretty embarrassing but at least you'd finally get _relief_ and it would be _warm_ and you could finally _go_. Shit, you need to go so badly, it's incredible. 

_"Ugh, shut up, me! Stop thinking like that!"_

You start up whatever game you left in and begin to mash buttons on your controller, trying to divert your mind from how badly you need to get to a bathroom. You bounce up and down on your knees, muttering incomprehensibly under your breath about how badly you need to go. You can't even get past the first round of this stupid battle on this stupid game because you can't focus on what the game is telling you to do. 

Where is Nepeta? 

She should have been here ten minutes ago by your guess but there's no sign of her. Maybe she's not coming- but why would she stand you up? She's probably just running late. Probably just went to buy snacks or something on her way here and is in some convenience store right now- wondering whether chips or candy would be better. Knowing Nepeta, she'd probably get both just to be sure. She's literally the best girlfriend. 

You just hope that she gets here soon. 

_"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!"_

You concede as another leak escapes, lasting longer than the other ones, actually staining the towel. As you pause your game and manage to stand, legs locked together and hands wandering, you think you should have worn different pants. You normally wear black ones but you know that Nepeta likes your red ones, so you'd put those on. That was a mistake; you're never going to be able to get the stains out of these. And they're your best pants! 

You're worrying about the wrong things, your mind is such a mess. You should be more worried about the fact that you need to get to the bathroom before you explode than the fact you're wearing your nice pants. 

Barely able to walk, you shuffle with your legs tightly pressed together and a towel wedged between your thighs. The towel was a good idea because it's definitely catching the majority of the leaks- your pee is dripping steadily now, soaking through your pants, and landing in the towel underneath. Suddenly, you wonder if a bigger towel would have been better because you might soak this one through soon. Ugh, you're such a dumbass sometimes! 

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_

You're halfway to the bathroom when you stop. Your bladder, still leaking steadily, is trying to force everything out at a faster pace. There's no way you're going to make it now. Either you make an idiot out of yourself trying to stumble to the bathroom or you relent and wet yourself right here in the corridor. It's useless trying to fight it any longer. 

Slowly, you pull your hands back out of your way and spread your legs far apart. The towel falls to the floor but that's okay, it's soaked through and useless by now. And, with a loud sigh of relief, you let your bladder release. All your pee races out at once, no build-up or slow start- it explodes out of you and splatters in several different directions. Most of it pours out of the crotch of your pants, splashing into a puddle on the floor. The rest streaks down your legs, sticky and warm against your thighs. 

It runs all the way down your legs and some of it starts to pool in your sneakers, washing over your feet and toes. The puddle on the floor stretches out as you lean against the wall and sigh blissfully, your head and bladder emptying. You've never felt this relieved- not even after an orgasm and it's wonderful in the exact same way. As your legs give way, you slip down and end up sat in a warm puddle. You loll your head back, running a hand through your hair, smiling widely as the stream finally begins to die down. 

You pee for a while longer, feeling it all spill out and keeping your legs warm, before you start to dry up. You're disappointed, you want to keep going forever, but it finally comes to an end. You exhale one final time, scrunching your face up as you push out the last few spurts. They blossom on your underwear, warm against your nook. 

You're aroused. 

"Wow..." You hear a voice that isn't your own voicing your thoughts. 

"Nepeta, I-" You try your head in the direction of her voice, wondering if you look as pathetic as you feel, "I wanted to- you're late." 

"I'm so sorry, I ran into Equius, and I had to help him with something and- oh, it doesn't matter now. Are you okay, Terezi?" Her voice is more concerned than sexy. You're disappointed. 

"Is this what you like?" You manage, licking your lips, wishing you didn't sound pathetic too, "This is what you like? I wanted to do this for you. I held all day." 

You're normally cooler than this. 

Nepeta approaches, footsteps creaking, and crouches beside you. "You did this for me?" 

"You like it, right?" 

Her breath is warm against your face. "Of course I do. You look... So hot right now. Oh, _Purr_ ezi, you're the greatest, you know that?" She leans in and presses several long kisses to your lips, pulling you in since you're too exhausted to move for the moment, "Jeez, you could have warned me that we were going to have sexy times together. I wouldn't have bothered with underwear." 

"Yeah, I shoulda probably told you." You lean in and breathe in her scent, "I ruined my best pants for you." 

She giggles. "I can see that. We are ne _fur_ going to be able to clean them." 

"Want to help me ruin them further then?" 

"I thought you'd ne _fur_ ask."


End file.
